TOBA
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: Aha do Alana? Apakah sebabnya? —untuk Infantrum Challenge: Pariwisata. AU. AR.


Gemericik danau yang terbentuk dari letusan gunung berapi super 73.000-75.000 tahun lalu itu menariknya masuk ke dalam lamunan nostalgia, sementara angin masih saja menghembuskan warna khas. Lembaran-lembaran hijau tua seperti rumput ikut bergoyang, memagari wajah sendunya dengan bayangan gelap. Susu cokelat hangat menguapkan nafas dari wadah bening tempatnya tertampung. Mengalirkan panas ke jari-jari beku yang menggenggam sang gelas dengan erat.

Sosok yang memiliki lembaran hijau tersebut adalah seorang pemuda.

Duduk dengan lutut ditekuk di atas papan kayu yang sesekali berderit ketika ada guncangan. Sarung menyelubungi perwakan kecil si pemuda, menangkal dingin yang menyengat. Tak jarang suara batuk meluncur dari bibir pucatnya, menghantarkan rasa sakit di tulang punggung. Kosong terpancar dari iris emas yang terus menembus pekatnya tinta malam. Dengan panjang 100 kilometer serta lebar 30 kilometer, kenampakan alam di hadapan pemuda itu pun hanya terdiam. Bisu, tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Bahkan untuk sekedar memberi kehangatan, mungkin semua di sekelilingnya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

_"Ini adalah Toba, Naoi-_kun_."_

Satu tegukan. Senyum miris, lalu redup lagi.

.

.

.

_Aha do Alana?_

.

.

.

* * *

**TOBA**

**[by: arscleis]**

—**untuk Infantrum Challenge: Pariwisata**

_**Angel Beats dan segala propertinya adalah milik Jun Maeda.**_

**[tjatatan: beberapa kalimat dicatut dari lagu Batak. mengandung **_**oc **_**dalam porsi tepat dan bukan **_**self-insert.**_**]**

* * *

.

.

.

Sumatera Utara bukanlah tempat kelahiran orang yang sedang Ayato Naoi pikirkan saat ini, tapi Medan dan sekitarnya menjadi tempat di mana dia melepaskan waktu dan segala penat dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sosial.

Kemampuan bahasa Batak yang sempat membuat Ayato heran, begitu cepat _gadis_ itu menghafalkan segala kosakata berlogat Batak yang masih sering membuat lidahnya terbelit. Ditambah lagi, kesan pertama Ayato sewaktu menginjakkan tanah Batak ini hanya biasa saja. Ia sudah mendengar banyak tentang Medan. Tentang daerah-daerah wisata yang menjadi andalan, juga hidangan khas dari daging berbumbu bernama rendang yang tak kalah pedas dengan Sup Tahu Mapo yang dijual di kantin SMA mereka dulu. Jadi Ayato merasa tak perlu terlalu bergembira. Malah mungkin, ia harus berhati-hati. Sebab setelah memperhatikan lebih lanjut, lalu lintas di Medan bisa dikatakan cukup berbahaya. Orang-orang di sini memacu kendaraan mereka dengan cepat, sampai-sampai Ayato nyaris tidak bisa menyeberang jalan. Tapi yah, tentu saja. Ayato tahu setiap daerah punya budaya dan adat masing-masing, sehingga ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Apalagi menurutnya, rendang ala Medan mirip dengan kari dari negara Matahari Terbit.

"_Tentu saja berbeda! Kari ya kari, rendang ya rendang. Naoi-_kun _tolong hargai sedikit dong, mereka 'kan sudah rela bersusah-payah memasaknya."_

"_Mengapa gara-gara makanan saja kau jadi ribut sih, Yuri?"_

"_Makanan saja? Ini bukan masalah makanannya. Ini masalah sifat Naoi_-kun _yang sering seenaknya kalau sedang mengunjungi daerah orang lain. Dengar Naoi_-kun! meski _kita ini turis di Indonesia, kita harus tetap mengikuti etika yang ada!"_

"_Justru karena kita itu turis, kita berhak melakukan apapun yang kita suka, bukan? Turis itu devisa, turis itu raja buat mereka!"_

Argumen. Dari sepiring daging berbumbu, berlanjut ke silat lidah mengenai hak asasi manusia dalam hal seni dan budaya, lalu tentang kejelekan Ayato.

_Ah. _Ayato menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam sarung.

Ia selalu merasa malu mengingat pertengkaran pertama mereka di negeri ini ketika bersantap siang di sebuah restoran lokal. Saat itu, Ayato Naoi memang sangat keras kepala. Ia bersikukuh tidak mau menghabiskan rendang bagiannya, dengan alasan klise tersebut: 'bosan karena rendang itu mirip dengan kari.' Dan kelanjutannya seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas. Karena Ayato tahu ia akan kalah, ia langsung meninggalkan Yuri yang masih mencak-mencak—tanpa membayar setengah dari total bon mereka seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Kabur ke hotel. Tidur... atau mungkin pura-pura tidur. Membiarkan perutnya kosong karena Yuri tak mengajak dirinya makan malam. Bahkan ia mengunci Ayato di kamar.

_Satu hal yang Ayato sesalkan waktu itu, mengapa dirinya (dengan konyolnya) mau menitipkan kunci kamar kepada Yuri._

Tapi mau tak mau, Ayato menertawakan kebodohannya dan Yuri yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin. Mereka malah berulah di hari-hari pertama tinggal di Medan—terutama, di Indonesia. Ayato bersyukur untung saja orang-orang sekitar tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan ketika itu, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah babak belur.

_Dua tegukan._

Lebih malunya lagi, Ayato pada akhirnya membenarkan kata-kata Yuri—secara diam-diam, tentunya—bahwa rendang berbeda jauh dengan kari yang ia kenal. Mereka punya bumbu tersendiri yang membuat lidah tidak terbakar begitu saja karena pedas, namun ada sensasi yang tersisa bahkan setelah Ayato menelan daging di dalamnya. Ia mulai menikmati rendang sebagai makan pagi, makan siang, makan malam, dan cemilan tengah malamnya. Bahkan Ayato harus mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau rendang bisa membuatnya darah tinggi dan menambah kolestrol.

"Nao."

Ayato memutar posisi duduknya. Seorang ibu berpakaian sederhana menghampirinya, membawa sebuah jaket hitam. Jaket milik Ayato. Perempuan tersebut adalah orang yang menampungnya dan Yuri sementara mereka melakukan tugas di Medan. Bahkan ketika Yuri sudah pergi jauh entah ke mana, Inang Roma tetap setia mendampingi orang asing sepertinya. Ayato memaklumi kalau Inang Roma belum bisa menyebut namanya secara lengkap karena pelafalan yang agak sulit, karena itu beliau memanggilnya Nao. _Nao Pangaribuan, kalau seandainya Ayato akan benar-benar menjadi orang Indonesia. _Inang Roma sudah terlalu baik padanya, namun Ayato merasa tak berdaya untuk membalas semua jasa perempuan asli Batak ini.

"He, sudah larut ini! Ayo masuk," Inang Roma menyampirkan jaket yang ia bawa tadi ke bahu Ayato dan mengusap punggungnya.

Ayato menggeleng lemah, "Mamak tidur duluan saja. Saya masih mau di sini."

"Angin malam berbahaya, Nak!"

"Tak apa, Mak."

Inang Roma menghembuskan nafas pendek, "Kau masih mikirin si Yu itu?"

Sama seperti memanggil Naoi, Inang Roma menyingkat nama Yuri menjadi Yu. Kedengarannya memang mirip nama mbak-mbak penjual jamu keliling, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada sulit menyebutnya, lebih baik diubah sedikit 'kan?

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi, Mak. Dia sahabat saya sejak kecil, dia sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Eh, tahu-tahunya dia kabur begitu saja. Pasti terus kepikiran," sahut Ayato setengah merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan lagipula... hari ini... umm..."

"Ulang tahun Yu?" sambung Inang Roma. "Ibu baru lihat tadi di kalender. Kau sendiri yang bikin tulisan 'ha-be-de Yu' itu?"

"Iya, Mak. _Sweet Seventeen, _kata orang-orang tahun Yu yang ketujuh belas."

Sayup-sayup terdengar seruling ala Batak memainkan lagu _sai an ju ma au_. Lagu tentang patah hati yang terkenal, bahkan di kalangan perantauan. Bisa dipastikan suara itu berasal dari kediaman Uda Tomas, tetangga sebelah rumah Inang Roma yang beranak tujuh. Beliau memang seorang pemusik dan senang sekali melantunkan lagu-lagu Batak bernada sedih. Tak heran, Uda Tomas bersama teman-temannya bekerja paruh waktu menjadi pemusik setiap kali ada upacara adat untuk orang meninggal. Kadangkala mereka berpartisipasi di pesta pernikahan juga. Inang Roma sendiri pernah menyatakan bahwa orang Batak lebih jago bergalau ria daripada masyarakat di ibukota. Karena di setiap lagu ciptaan orang Batak, ada potongan perasaan yang membuat harmoni tercipta dengan sendirinya. Di setiap lirihan, setiap ketukan, dan setiap tabuhan gendang yang mereka pakai, terselip esensi magis yang menghanyutkan. Untaian nada lembut, seakan menenggelamkan Ayato ke dasar Danau Toba.

"Menurut kau, Yu itu sahabat atau teman? Biar Mamak logatnya begini, Mamak ngerti kalau bahasa Indonesia itu sering bikin pusing. Sahabat sama teman itu ada bedanya," Inang Roma mengusap-usap lengannya yang tersapu angin dingin.

"Dia sahabat, Mak—"

"Lalu sahabat macam apa yang tega meninggalkan kawannya, bahkan tugasnya pun diabaikan? Apa kau tak bisa mencari sahabat lain, yang lebih baik?" potong Inang Roma. "Si Yu itu, depannya baik-baik... ramah... pintar... tapi ternyata dia bisa kebujuk sama rayuan ular beludak itu!"

"Haduh Mak, saya juga nggak tahu. Tapi selama saya berteman sama Yu, dia nggak pernah bikin hal aneh-aneh. Cuma sekali ini saja—"

"Nggak pernah? Memangnya kamu tahu Yu lagi mikir apa? Kamu peramal? Bisa baca pikiran seperti Dedi Kok-buset itu? Memangnya kamu tahu hatinya?" cecar Inang Roma dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Tampak sekali wajah itu dipenuhi rasa gemas melihat Ayato yang masih saja bersikukuh untuk menyimpan perasaannya terhadap Yuri.

"Tenang, Mak! Oke, oke. Saya juga nggak mau Yu jadi terjerumus kehidupan malam begitu dan... dan saya bukan sahabat yang baik buat dia, karena nggak bisa menghentikan dia. Yu juga. Dia... berbohong," Ayato berucap pasrah, lengannya mengacak-acak rambut dengan gontai. Ia tak suka sang sahabat dipersalahkan. Namun jika kenyataan menggariskan A, apakah Ayato mampu mengubahnya menjadi B? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya bisa merenung, tak bisa memikirkan solusinya._ Buntu_.

Ayato menatap iris sendu Inang Roma, "Mak... tapi... saya kangen sama dia, Mak. Kangen. Rindu. Mamak tahu gimana rasanya 'kan? _Nga tung maniak ate atekki. _Hatiku ini sudah hancur, Mak. Yu itu orang pertama yang bisa bikin saya jatuh cinta sama rendang, bahkan dia yang memperkenalkan saya kepada Indonesia dan segala budayanya. Saya bingung Mak. Saya bingung."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah perempuan beralis tebal itu.

"Sama seperti lanjutan lirik lagu yang kau bilang tadi. _Sipata botcir soada nama i. _Kadang tak ada sebabnya."

Suara seruling terus mengisi latar belakang diantara kedua manusia yang masih menemani Toba dan sinar bulan, tak lelah untuk berpikir dan berdiam. Kali ini lagunya berganti menjadi _Poda. _Pesan dari orang tua kepada anaknya yang merantau nun jauh ke seberang pulau. Ayato tak habis pikir, Uda Tomas seperti mengetahui masalahnya sekarang ini, dengan memainkan lagu-lagu yang berkaitan. Ah, tiba-tiba saja berat untuk memberitahu Inang Roma mengenai pernyataan ini, mengenai masalah yang lebih besar daripada Yuri-nya.

"Kau melamun terus, Nao."

"Banyak yang saya pikirkan, Mak."

"Muda-muda, janganlah banyak beban. Susah kau nanti!" decak Inang Roma.

"Mak, ini bukan hanya mengenai Yu. Saya... mau bicara tentang status kewarnegaraan saya," Ayato bisa merasakan gestur Inang Roma berubah kaku. "Visa saya sudah habis masa berlakunya, Mak."

"Katanya kau mau jadi WNI, Nao?" Inang Roma mengerutkan dahi.

"Iya, Mak. Saya sangat ingin jadi WNI, hanya saja... banyak halangannya, Mak. Termasuk bapak kandung saya," Ayato memejamkan mata, bayangan wajah galak sang ayah terlintas kembali. Memang, kepala keluarga Naoi tersebut tak pernah setuju dengan ide Ayato untuk melakukan kerja sosial bersama Yuri di Indonesia. Tapi dengan keras kepala seorang Ayato Naoi, ia merancang sebuah skenario sehingga kepergiannya bisa ditutupi. Sebuah kepalsuan, yang berbuah kemarahan. Ayahnya memaksa Ayato kembali setelah visanya _expired_, atau beliau sendiri yang akan menjemputnya. Secara paksa.

"Sebagai seorang laki-laki, kau harus bisa mempertahankan apa yang kau ingin capai, Nao. Mamak rasa kau hanya kurang berusaha sedikit lagi, pasti kamu bisa melewati halangan-halangan itu."

"..."

Danau Toba ikut terdiam, meski masih menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Lagipula... kalau kau kembali ke Jepang—" Inang Roma menghembuskan nafas pendek untuk yang kedua kalinya. Merasa sesak. Bukan karena sakit fisik. "—Mamak tak punya teman di sini. Mamak sudah ditinggal mati sama Bapak. Anak-anak di perantauan tak kembali. Kirim kabar sebulan hanya sekali, kadang dua bulan sekali. Cucu apalagi. Belum pernah ketemu Mamak. Yu pergi, mungkin sudah pakai gincu tebal—Mamak tak tahu. Lalu kamu? Masa Mamak hanya ditemani Danau Toba?"

Ayato tertawa getir.

"Danau Toba memang teman terbaik di sini, Mak. Lihat, dia selalu mendengarkan. Tidak seperti kita manusia, yang hobinya berceloteh dan menyebarkan kebohongan. Bikin ulah. Bikin dosa."

Ia ingin menangis, ingin meraung-raung, ingin memukul sesuatu, ingin melakukan apapun supaya perasaan sedih dan kekacauan hatinya hilang. Ayato tak ingin meninggalkan semua ini begitu saja. Ayato tetap ingin bersama Toba.

"Tapi, Nak. Mamak tak bisa buat apa-apa, lah. Mamak bukan ibu kandungmu, tak punya hubungan darah denganmu. Mamak cuma menampungmu selama 2 tahun ini. Mamak juga orang miskin, rumah Mamak tidak layak. Mamak sudah tua, tak punya keluarga dekat. Mamak hanya punya iman, hanya punya doa... dan hanya punya Toba..."

_Tidak, Mak. Aku benci ayahku, Mak! _

Tangan Inang Roma kembali mengusap punggung Ayato, membuat otot-ototnya rileks seketika. Menyalurkan kelembutan seorang ibu, ketulusan yang polos, bukan kepura-puraan seperti yang terjadi di dalam keluarganya.

"_Unang sai mian jat ni rohai dibagasan roha i... ai ido mulani sikka mabarbar, da hasian..._" Inang Roma ikut menyanyi bersama seruling Uda Tomas yang tak berhenti berbunyi. Suara soprannya mengikuti irama dengan indah. Sementara hati Ayato terasa dihujam dalam-dalam, seluruh bom waktu di dalam sana meledak bersamaan. _Janganlah memelihara kejahatan di dalam hatimu. _Begitu kata si lagu. _Itulah awal dari malapetaka, sayangku. _

"Mamak."

Ayato berbisik, lemah sekali. Bibirnya terasa kering dan kepulan di dalam gelas susu cokelat sudah hilang. Sama seperti Inang Roma, ia menderita sakit secara psikis, yang menyebabkan fisiknya semakin memburuk. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir, terlalu banyak mencari cara agar dirinya bisa tetap tinggal bersama Inang Roma. Ayato tetap tidak merasa tenang. Ayato takkan bisa tenang sebelum ia diizinkan untuk menjadi WNI dan tinggal bersama Roma Pangaribuan.

"Tenanglah, anakku—"

"Mak!"

Semuanya kabur. Danau Toba sekilas menitikkan air mata, tapi apa yang mengalir di wajah Ayato lebih deras daripada itu. Pelukan erat dari tangan penuh perjuangan seorang perempuan berdarah Batak, bersama tangisan pemuda Jepang yang baru merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dipaksa pergi dari tempat yang ia cintai. Betapa egois manusia. Merusak kebahagiaan orang lain, dan tidak mau berusaha memahami secara baik-baik. Selalu menggunakan emosi, selalu menggunakan kekerasan. Sampai kapanpun, manusia adalah manusia.

"_Jala pattun maradophon natua tua, ai ido arta na unmarga i..."_

"Gimana caranya, Mak?! Bahkan kalau itupun harta yang paling berharga sekalipun, saya nggak bisa memaksakan diri untuk bersikap sopan kepada orang tua saya! Me-mereka nggak mengerti saya! Mereka nggak kayak Mamak!" Ayato bahkan tak peduli kalau teriakannya membuat seisi kampung Toba bangun.

"Nao, agama manapun pasti akan menyebutkan hal itu," ujar Inang Roma, aura keibuan itu terus saja terasa dari kata-katanya. Bahkan kalau Inang Roma marah sekalipun. Seorang ibu tetaplah seorang ibu. "Kau tak bisa menentang Yang Maha Kuasa. Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain dengan bapakmu itu, dengan keluargamu! Yang penting, kamu menurut saja!"

Danau Toba menyaksikan semuanya dengan sebuah kegelisahan, tapi masih menyisakan ketenangan di permukaannya. Pulau Samosir pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya bisa menjadi pendengar. Mereka hanya bisa mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal empati melalui kepingan perasaan yang hancur, tanpa bahasa dan tanpa kata. Mereka hanyalah elemen. Elemen yang melengkapi segalanya, membuat Ayato merasa bahwa dia belum boleh menyerah walau begini adanya.

"_Marbarita ho amang, _Nao."

Inang Roma menepuk-nepuk pundak Ayato, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ah, seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika mengantarkan anak-anaknya pergi ke perantauan. Satu persatu. Dan satu persatu tak ada yang kembali. Tapi mungkin... malah anak yang bukan anak ini akan tetap mengingat dirinya sebagai ibu. Sebagai Mamak. Sebagai orang tuanya. Sebagai memori berharga yang perlu ditemui lagi suatu saat nanti, ketika Tuhan menunjukkan waktu yang tepat.

"Iya Mak, saya pasti memberi kabar... karena Nao... sayang sama Mamak..."

Masih ada bunyi seruling. Lalu hembusan lembut—mungkin pesan dari Toba dan Samosir yang disampaikan oleh Angin. Tanah Toba. Tanah Batak. Medan. Sumatera Utara. Bahkan orang asing seperti Ayato pun sudah memiliki ikatan erat dengan segala bernuansa Batak ini. Apakah mungkin, yang berada di tanah maupun negara itu sendiri merasa tak beruntung untuk tinggal di dalamnya?

"Mamak juga sayang kau. _Tung **dihalinggomon**, Nao. _Kiranya kamu dilindungi."

_Amin, Mak. Semoga saya dilindungi oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, Mak._

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
